Hostage of Gre'thor part 1
by CSINYmanic
Summary: The New Adventures of Star Trek Voyager Episode 2: Tom and B'Elanna are faced with a choice snd they must face it alone. Crossover with Star Trek Titan, Star Trek The Next Generation and Star Trek Aventine. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that Picard and Crusher's son is still unnamed so I just made this one up for just now.**

**

* * *

The New Adventures of Star Trek Voyager**

**Hostage of Gre'thor (part 1)**

Deep in the Beta Quadrant.

The USS Titan; one of the new Luna class long range explorer ships. At this point she was holding position next to a stellar nursery, performing routine science exploration.

Captain William T. Riker sat on the couch in his ready room with his wife, his Imzadi, going over the last diplomatic situation. Deanna being the Titan's Diplomatic Officer as well as Chief Councillor.

"So we can at least establish that the Kandarans will be open to further relations in the future." Deanna said.

Riker relaxed back into the couch and said "Well now that that's out of the way. How about you go get Tasha and I'll meet you for dinner in half an hour."

Will smiled and kissed her on her check and moved to his desk to read a tactical report from Commander Tuvok, the Titan's chief tactical and second officer.

"I'll see you then." Deanna said as she left the ready room.

=/\=

The Cresh on Titan was almost in the middle of the ship where T'Pel, Tuvok's wife was the child carer for the Titan.

Deanna entered and walked over to where T'Pel was currently placing a child down for a nap.

"Good evening T'Pel. How's she been today?" Deanna asked.

"Well behaved as always Commander." T'Pel said.

Deanna walked over to the crib where her two month old daughter laid. Natasha Miana Riker Troi.

Deanna bent down to pick up her daughter but before she could the ship was rocked by something hitting the ship.

=/\=

Will Riker walked onto the Bridge after the first jolt.

"Report." He said.

"Energy blast impact on the port hull." Tuvok reported from the tactical consol.

Riker sat in his chair in the centre of his Bridge and called out to his crew. "Lt' Lavena, evasive manoeuvres. Tuvok return fire."

Lt. Aili Lavena, the pacifican helm officer entered the commands into the helm with her webbed fingers. While Commander Tuvok ordered the phasers to fire by entering the command into his controls.

* * *

The amber beam erupted from the dorsal phaser strip on the saucer section of the Titan as the ship began to fly around the attacker.

* * *

Another bolt shook the bridge crew as Tuvok glanced at his tactical consol.

"Captain, shields are down on deck six." Tuvok said.

At the security consol an alert signal sounded.

"Captain, intruder alert on deck six. The life signs read as Klingon. Their heading to the Cresh." Lt. Commander Ranul Keru; Titan's Chief of Security said.

Will's head spun to his First Officer; Commander Christine Vale. "Chris, get down there." He said

"Aye Captain." She said getting up. "Keru, Tuvok. Let's go." She said going to the turbolift.

=/\=

Riker continued to give orders to his crew during the battle but in the back of his mind he was worried about his wife and daughter. Everyone on the Bridge knew that he wanted to go down to them but they knew that he knew his place was on the Bridge.

Down in the Cresh three Klingons were trying to get in but were having difficulty on two fronts.

One being the force field that Deanna had erected and the other being Keru, Vale and Tuvok shooting at them from around the corner.

As they broke through the door they knocked Deanna and T'Pel unconscious and took one child before beaming out.

As the report came to the Bridge the Klingon ship flew away and entered a subspace tunnel.

"Pursuit course." Riker ordered and Titan flew in just before the tunnel closed.

=/\=

* * *

One week later in orbit of Earth.

The USS Enterprise-E sat in Starbase 74 undergoing upgrades to the drive systems. Including a new Quantum Slipstream Drive.

Captain Picard sat in his quarters watching his wife and newborn son.

Beverly Crusher sat on the couch holding her son; Jackson Rene Crusher Picard. She smiled down at her son and looked at her husband.

"Penny for your thoughts." She said.

"I was just thinking that several months ago I thought that everything was lost and now here we are with our newborn son." He said back to her.

"_Bridge to Captain."_ Worf's voice said over the com.

"Yes Number One." Picard said.

"_There is a priority one message for you from Admiral Ross."_

"Patch it down here."

Picard moved to his desk and activated the monitor.

"Authorisation; Picard four seven alpha tango."

The monitor blinked to show Admiral William Ross.

"_Captain Picard."_ Ross said.

"Admiral, what can I do for you?"

"_Is your slipstream drive online yet?"_

"Commander La Forge estimates another day before its ready. Why?"

"_When its ready proceed to these coordinates and rendezvous with the Aventine. The Titan is a week overdo for a check in."_

"That's not like Riker. We'll head out as soon as possible."

"_Ross out."_ And the monitor changed the Starfleet symbol.

Beverly looked worriedly at her husband and Picard said "I'm sure their fine Beverly. Will and Deanna are excellent officers." He said trying to reassure her but inside he was worried about their friends as well.

=/\=

* * *

Delta Quadrant.

The Full Circle Federation Fleet was orbiting a highly energetic nebula. All three science vessels were inside the nebula continuing their research. With the other six ships holding position outside the nebula.

On Voyager, Lt. Commander Tom Paris entered his quarters to see his wife placing a Klingon Prayer mat on the floor.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's midday." She said.

"I thought that you didn't follow that tradition?" He said knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"I decided when Miral and I were all alone together. I guess I wanted to start." B'Elanna said.

"Then do you mind if I join you." B'Elanna looked at him quizzically. "You know that I've always wanted you to embrace your Klingon heritage. Plus I'd want Miral to know where she came from."

B'Elanna was touched by his words and nodded. They both kneeled on the mat and B'Elanna began.

"Kahless, we implore you to remember those warriors who have fallen in your name. Lift them out of the cavern of despair and reveal yourself to them in all your glory. Remember those who fought valiantly to secure the empire and those who died to protect their allies within the Federation, remember Kulrag, son of Grav, remember L'Naan, daughter of Krelik, remember Miral, daughter of L'Naan, remember Owen, son of Micheal, remember Kathryn, daughter of Gretchen.

Tom noticed the stray tear that fell down B'Elanna's cheek.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes. It's just we've lost so many people."

Tom took her in his arms and held her tight. "I know, but we'll always remember them and they'll always be in our hearts and in our memories."

As Tom and B'Elanna stood Miral came running into the room with Kula chasing her.

"Commander's." Kula said acknowledging their presence.

"Kula, how's she been today?" Tom asked helping to wrangle his energetic daughter.

"Energetic as usual. Commander." Kula said.

"I'll bet."

"_Bridge to Paris and Torres."_ Chakotay's voice said over the com.

"Torres here." B'Elanna said seeing that Tom was indisposed with Miral.

"_We're picking up a distress call. I need you both up on the Bridge. We're taking the Esquiline and the Galen with us."_

"On our way." Tom said putting his uniform jacket on. "Kula can you keep an eye on her for a while longer?"

"Of course Commander. It's what I'm programmed for." Kula said.

Tom smiled at Kula and waked out the door with B'Elanna.

Tom was always grateful that the template for the holographic nanny that B'Elanna designed was based on Kulrag. When they stayed on Borath, Miral took an instant liking to Kulrag.

=/\=

The fleet disbanded and Voyager the Esquiline and the Galen broke formation and jumped to high warp.


	2. Chapter 2

Lt. Commanders Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres walked out of the turbolift and onto the main Bridge of Voyager and moved to the three command chairs.

"Where's Captain Eden?" Tom asked as they both sat down.

"Onboard the Quirinal, she said to proceed without her." Chakotay said.

Tom activated his consol. "What do we have on the distress signal?" Tom asked.

"Not much. Harry, anything new?" Chakotay asked his tactical officer.

"The signal's very weak." Harry paused. "Larsen, check the transmission source." Harry said.

"Confirmed." Larsen said.

"Captain, the distress call signal is Federation." Harry said.

"Federation?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes sir, but I can't determine what ship." Harry said.

=/\=

Two hours later, Voyager and the other two ships arrived and on the main viewer of Voyager showed a Starfleet vessel.

"Does anyone recognise it?" B'Elanna asked. From the command chair to Chakotay's right.

"I do." Tom said. "It's a Luna class. Larsen magnify the identification."

The image of the drifting Luna's image zoomed into the ship and showed the ships registry.

USS TITAN NCC-80102

Tom's head spun to Chakotay. "That's Tuvok's ship." Tom said.

Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna got out of their seats. Chakotay walked over to the railing in front of Harry's station.

"Life signs." He said.

"I'm unable to get a clear reading." Harry reported.

Chakotay turned to his XO. "Tom, take an away team over."

"Aye Captain. Harry, B'Elanna. Paris to Sharak, Conlon and Seven. Report to transporter room two. Paris to Galen. Have The Doctor beam to our transport coordinates on Titan." Tom said into the com.

"_Copy that."_ Said Commander Clarissa Glenn; the CO of the Galen.

=/\=

On the dark battle ridden Bridge of the Titan. Seven people materialized through the blue glow of the transporter beam.

Tom surveyed the room. "B'Elanna, Conlon. Check the power systems."

Tom moved to the command chairs and saw a form slumped in front of the Captains chair.

Tom scanned the form of Captain Riker then gently shook him awake. "Captain Riker. I'm Lt. Commander Tom Paris of the Federation Starship Voyager."

Riker opened his eyes and looked at Paris. Will tried to get up but his limbs would not let him.

"Easy Captain, don't try to move. Doc, get over here."

The Doctor walked over to the command chairs and scanned Will.

"I need to get him to the Galen." The Doctor said.

Tom stood up and sighed. "I need you here I'm afraid."

"I'll take the wounded to the Galen." Doctor Sharak said.

"Fine. We'll use the transporter tags to send wounded to the Galen." Paris said.

After tagging the Bridge crew, the others were trying to get main power online.

As Tom, The Doctor and B'Elanna were trying to get the Jeffries tube open. A faint hum was heard. As they turned around they saw a Titan crewmember standing there.

"My name is Lt. Commander Melora Pazlar." She said.

"Are you hurt?" The Doctor asked. As he scanned her The Doctor frowned. "You're not really here."

"No, this is a holographic avatar. I'm in the stellar cartography bubble at the moment but I can't get out. The doors are sealed." Melora said.

"You're Elaysian." Tom said.

"Yes."

Tom turned to B'Elanna. "Can you get that tube open?"

"Just about got it." The door unlocked. "There."

"Ok, Doc, you're with me, Harry, Conlon, get to Engineering. B'Elanna and Seven, go to stellar cartography. The Doctor and I are headed to Sickbay." Tom said.

=/\=

As Tom and The Doctor approached sickbay they could hear a slight growling. Tom pulled out his phaser and motioned The Doctor to stand back. When Tom turned the corner he was met with a giant dinosaur coming towards him. As Tom raised his phaser the creature stopped. It tilted its head and looked at Tom and then spoke.

"I am Doctor Shenti Yisec Eres Ree. Chief Medical Officer of the Titan."

"Lt. Commander Tom Paris. XO of Voyager, this is The Doctor." Tom said.

"Pleasure." Ree said.

Tom and the Doctor both walked into sickbay to assess the wounded.

"Doc, attach the transport beacons to the patients and the beam to the Galen with Dr. Ree." Tom said passing him the bag of transport beacons. "I'm going to check out Engineering."

As Tom walked to the door Harry's frantic voice came over the com.

"_Kim to Paris, Tom we got a problem."_ Harry said.

"What is it?"

"_Like a big pile of lava moving around in Engineering."_

Tom turned to Ree and asked. "You have a Horta on board?"

Ree saw the XO's confusion. Horta that were in Starfleet did not serve on ships. They were usually on mining colonies.

Ree tapped his combadge and said "Ree to Chwolkk, the people entering Engineering are from a Federation ship here to render aid. Help them to see if you can get the ship back online."

A reply came through the Universal Translator acknowledging Ree's order.

With that Tom left to help survey.

An hour later and the Titan's crew were beamed to the Galen, Voyager and the Esquiline for medical treatment.

After accessing the logs and crew manifest, they found only one crewmember missing.

Natasha Miana Riker-Troi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta Quadrant**

**Last Known Location of USS Titan**

**Fifty Six Hours Later**

The USS Aventine flew searching these coordinates for the last ten hours sending out the Aventine's shuttles, runabout and flyer class to search the surrounding systems.

Captain Ezri Dax sat in her ready room going over the sensor logs from the shuttles when the door chime sounded.

"Come." She said.

The doors parted an in walked her First Officer Commander Sam Bowers.

"Sam, Tell me you found something."

"The Sahara just sent us this sensor image. It looks like one of the Caeliar tunnels if you ask me." He said handing his captain the padd.

As Ezri read the information she realised that he was right. "Yepp, definitely one of the tunnels. But how can that be, I thought the Caeliar sealed them all off when they left the galaxy?"

"Maybe they missed one."

"Any ideas where it leads?" She asked.

"You're going to love this." He said handing her a second padd.

Before Ezri could respond after reading it the com activated.

"_Bridge to Captain Dax"_ said the voice of Lt. Commander Gruhn Helkara. The Aventine's Chief Science and Second Officer.

"Go ahead Commander."

"_Sensors are picking up a ship exiting slipstream."_

At this Ezri and Bowers both entered the Bridge to see a Sovereign class starship appear on the viewscrean.

"It's the Enterprise, Captain." Said Lt. Lonnoc Kedair, Aventine's Chief Tactical Officer.

"Hail Them."

The main viewer changed to show Captain Picard standing next to Commander Worf on the Main Bridge of the Enterprise.

_Captain Dax, it's good to see you again. Have you found anything?_ Picard asked.

"Sort of. How would you feel like taking a trip to the Delta Quadrant Captain?"

=/\=

Tom Paris walked into the Briefing Room with the other Captain's and XO's of the fleet as well as the fleet's commander and Chief Engineer.

The room had been rebuilt after the Borg invasion. With a new triangular table with a holographic emitter in the centre.

The rest of the fleet had just joined Voyager and Captain Eden began the briefing.

"So. What do we know about how Titan got here?" Eden asked.

"It looks like she flew through some sort of subspace tunnel." Chakotay said.

"What about the crew?"

"The Doctor has informd me that the Titan crew is responding well to treatment but we won't be able figure out who attacked Titan until they wake up." Said Commander Clarissa Glenn, CO of the Galen.

"Status on the repairs?"

"It's taking a while as we're not entirely sure how bad it is until we can get the main computer back online." B'Elanna said. "There is some sort of AI unit aboard but its offline right now."

Eden turned to Paris and asked "Any idea who attacked them?"

At first Tom did not hear her but then snapped out of his thoughts to answer.

"Scans can't tell yet but we're getting there."

"Alright, we'll spread the fleet around the Titan. B'Elanna, I want you, Nancy and the crew of the Achilles to continue repairs." Eden said.

The Achilles is a vessel designed to be another ship assigned to work manned by the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. Equipped with industrial replicators and spare parts.

As the officers filed out of the room Tom left to the shuttle bay.

=/\=

When Tom entered the shuttle bay he went straight to the Home Free. The small ship that B'Elanna built during the time that she and Miral were in exile. He entered the Home Free and went into the cockpit.

As he sat at the communication controls he activated the subspace com.

"Father Targ to God of Sword. Need clarification on glyph." Tom said transmitting the message and symbol he found in the crib of Tasha Troi.

=/\=

Tom went about the next few days and knew that if his theory was correct, he would only have one choice.

Three Days Later.

Tom sat in the Home Free when the com panel activated.

'_God of Sword to Father Targ. Emblem matches that of Fek'lhr'_

Tom sighed and leaned back into his chair, his choice was now clear to him. He only now had to say goodbye to his wife and daughter.

**

* * *

AN: **

**JUST A LITTLE CORRECTION THE ENSIGN AT OPS IS CALLED LASREN AND NOT LARSEN.**

**FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW Fek'lhr IS WHO GUARDS THE GATES OF KLINGON HELL – (Gre'thor).**

**IF ANYONE WANTS TO KNOW, GOD OF SWORD IS KAHLESS.**


End file.
